Guilty Or Not Guilty
by rupzydaisy
Summary: Artemis is put into an induced coma by Dr Argon, to try to resolve the Atlantis Complex. Inside his mind, Artemis is put on trial for being guilty, the main source of AC. However, the Prosecution and the Defence will put up a fight, for him and his mind.
1. The Prosecution and The Defence

**Hello, I am on a roll. So many little one shot ideas going on. 'cept this isn't a one shot. Nope going to be a little longer. Anyway, a more detailed summary and I hope you keep reading cos you like it. **

**Artemis is put into an induced coma by Dr Argon, to try to resolve the Atlantis Complex, which was caused by the guilt in the first place. Inside his mind, Artemis is put on trial for all that he has done wrong. However, the Prosecution and the Defence will put up a fight, for him. The result of the trial will could mean life or death for Artemis Fowl Junior, because if the procecution win, he will be locked up, deep inside his own unconscious...**

* * *

"Artemis Fowl, you are hereby charged of being guilty." A voice boomed out from the front of the courtroom. Artemis straightened up and leaned forwards to see who had spoken. A shadowy figure sat in the Judge's chair with the customary white wig, and it was he who had spoke.

"Guilty for what?" Artemis enquired as he searched for an entrance to the box that he was in. There was none. Only the front had a balcony and he leaned forwards a little more he could see the rest of the courtroom clearly. And the large drop into nothingness in between his box and the benches. Too far to jump, and too dark to see the bottom. He couldn't leave.

"You are charged of being guilty." The Judge repeated sombrely. Artemis sat back in his chair in disbelief_. Yes I know I'm guilty, but for what? _He thought sarcastically.

"The punishment for this, if you are found guilty, is that you will not be allowed to leave." The Judge continued as Artemis sat, frozen. "And your alter, Orion shall take over your duties."

"Excuse me." Artemis said, still not understanding. "What exactly are my duties?" He asked for clarification.

"Your life. The duty of being a son, an older brother, a friend." A cold voice interrupted from the prosecution bench. Artemis turned his head to see who was speaking, and found himself staring back. Except he was a little different. There was coldness in his eyes, just like his icy voice. His brow was furrowed, completely focused on him_. _

_That is me._ He thought in amazement. _Or it would have been, I have changed. He has not. He is a would-be Artemis, a figment of my imagination, or at least a possibility from a once upon a time. I am not him, yet we are so similar._ Artemis mused while watching the Prosecution Artemis, who was staring back at him with a cold vampire grin_. He is how I may have been, if I had no contact with the People, or my parent's influence, or even my brothers. How sad._

"And these are all the duties you have neglected. All the duties which you should have done. And who wouldn't? You have lied, you have stolen, you have killed, you have committed atrocities. And now you are here, to pay for them." Prosecution Artemis continued in a calm and measured tone, even if the words he said were nothing but. Artemis sat back against his wooden chair weakly.

"Thank you Prosecution, for introducing yourself. Now, your Honour, may I?" Another voice called out, this time from the defence bench and Artemis turned to see who was speaking, even though he could deduct the answer. It was him; again, however this was another would-be Artemis. This one had sparkling eyes, both the same shade of blue, but nevertheless, both his. Artemis guessed that this...Defence Artemis was a possibility of him who had not been afflicted by the Atlantis Complex.

"Your Honour, Artemis has not neglected the duties that the Prosecution has been so quick to accuse. In fact Artemis has completed these duties to the best of his abilities at the time. He has been a good son, a good brother and a good friend. I will prove to both of you, this, and I can only hope that your Honour can understand why the defendant is not guilty." Defence Artemis finished, in a clear voice infused with a positive tone. He then turned towards Artemis, who had leaned forwards slightly to examine his defense, and gave him a small smile.

Which Artemis responded to weakly. _Oh, _Artemis blinked slowly twice. _I know where I am now. _He let out a breath which he had unknowingly holding. _I hate Freud. _He thought bitterly. _And of course there would both be some form of me. I am, after all, the best person for the job._ He tacked on as an afterthought.

* * *

**1- yes I know it's short, it'll get longer, but I'm also wondering about the interest in the story, does it need more detail for the other chapters, longer ones?**

**2 - yes I'm doing A2 psych, which is why I know about Freud. My table thinks that he made it all up on the spot... very randomly. And especially the dream analysis. **

**3- If you liked, review!**


	2. The Proof

_Hiya, so thank you all for the story alerts, the favourites and the reviews, it's awesome!  
So, inbetween typing up my lovely english language investigation I typed up this chapter, (eng lang investigation really not that lovely) but now I really do have other work to do so this is a quick AN. _

_Hope you like, and it's a little longer! :)_

* * *

Holly sat in Artemis' room amidst the machinery and wires which now connected up her friend. She had brought some of her overdue paperwork, but still hadn't taken it out of her bag from when she first entered the white walled room. Instead she sat and watched as the machine lights flickered and listened to the constant humming and bleeps. Angeline had left a few hours ago, Juliet had persuaded her to go home with her and told her that the twins missed her. She had left reluctantly, but told everyone and anyone that she would be back soon. Butler had stood sentry by the door, hunched over, and then sat on the floor once Argon had informed him that no one with security clearance would be allowed into the building. Holly smiled a little, because even though Butler had visited Haven before they still hadn't made him a chair strong enough for him to sit on. Or a room tall enough for him to stand up straight in.

Artemis was now in an induced coma. He had suggested it himself. Only no one knew what the effects would be. Argon debated with him for a few minutes and then realised that the benefits outweighed the possible consequences. Artemis had explained to both her, his mother and Butler that the problem lay deep inside his subconscious and that he could deal with this himself. _Besides, there isn't any other forms of treatments, are there?_ He had asked Argon, who had argued that they were still devising them. But it was difficult. If it was a straight forward Atlantis Complex then it would have already been treated. But Artemis had addled with magic, and in turn it had addled with his mind.

"The mind itself is a delicate thing to begin with." Argon had protested again. But Artemis had persisted.

"I am a genius, and I know myself better than anyone else. Who knows how long it will take to create a treatment, tailored to a human with this disorder. I will fight it. And I shall win."

Everyone could tell that the complex had a stranglehold of him, he was still counting his words, but Holly thought that the last sentence was the start of a breakthrough; the Doctor had thought so too. Artemis was adamant that he could resolve the complex and Angeline didn't know what to say so they began to prepare to induce the coma.

Now her friend was hooked up to machines and his white face was paler than ever. It was a stark contrast between that and his black hair. He was motionless, lying on his bed and she didn't even know if he was going to wake up as himself. She was worried; she knew that in all their adventures and their save the world plans, it had been both of them working together. But this was one fight that she couldn't help him with and although she was confident in Artemis' intelligence levels, she only hoped that the Artemis who woke up was the Artemis who was her friend.

* * *

_Myself as the defence and the prosecution, this is going to be a long case._ Artemis mused as he watched the Defence Artemis shuffle his notes and sit down on the side of the bench closest to him. Defence Artemis seemed friendly but Artemis doubted him, after all he became rich due to his ruthlessness personality and his ten year old self had even ordered the death of Jayjay all those years ago_. Focus, you have to pay attention._

Prosecution Artemis remained standing, picked up an A4 folder and waved it to Artemis.

"You have been charged of being guilty." Prosecution Artemis announced, and swivelled on the spot to face Artemis, "And there is a lot of guilt, is there not?"

Artemis didn't answer instead he watched as Prosecution Artemis turned to face the Judge.

"Your Honour, there is proof of this guilt. And I will show you. The Atlantis Complex is a disorder similar to Multiple Personality Disorder or disassociation with oneself. It is accompanied by an irrational fear of a word or number."

Defence Artemis butted in, "Is this going somewhere? Because we already know what the Atlantis Complex is." He said smoothly.

Prosecution Artemis ignored him and turned towards Artemis who had guessed where this was going.

"Artemis Fowl Junior, I said that I was going to prove that you are guilty. And this is the proof." He told Artemis and then stepped up closer to the drop. Artemis looked Prosecution Artemis in his cold blue eyes and could see the determination in them.

"Four." Prosecution Artemis said, and then smiled condescendingly at Artemis, who had stiffened and gripped the sides of the wooden chair he was sat on.

"Four." Prosecution Artemis repeated. "Four." He said again, and then turned to face the Judge. "Four, your Honour, is the proof. Look at the guilt. He is guilty."

Defence Artemis scribbled something on a notepad in front of him, and then tilted his head at Prosecution Artemis.  
"If you cannot see that this proves he is guilty, then perhaps you need to change your profession." Prosecution Artemis added as he passed the defence bench and leaned against his own.

Defence Artemis stood up, "Your Honour, there may be proof that Artemis feels guilty, however the prosecution neglects to differentiate between feelings of guilt and guilt itself." He paused to allow the sentence to sink in. Artemis briefly smiled at the subtleness but then the whispering of fours inside his head made themselves known, and he struggled to keep his hands from holding his aching head. _Four, four was bad. Four was death. Four is death. There are four in this room. I shall not leave. I will die. _His thoughts spun wildly and then Defence Artemis' voice rang out.

"You have seen that Artemis has feelings of guilt, but how far do they actually go? And the main question that the prosecution should be asking, is whether the guilt that Artemis feels is justified or not." Defence Artemis announced and Prosecution Artemis scowled at him, then sat back in his chair and watched intently with his face expressionless. Then Defence Artemis turned to face Artemis who sat in his box and spoke directly to him.

"And I believe that it is." He told him sincerely.

* * *

_Review if you did like! :)_


	3. The Prosecution

_Hey everyone, wow, people are really interested in this. Now I've gotta keep the standards now! Bur I'd just like to say thanks to all who like this to put it on alerts and faves and especially to those who took the time out to review. Altogether this is going to be 5 chaps long, (half way there folks). And I'm sorry for the delay. _

_On with the story... _

_-rupzydaisy _

* * *

Defence Artemis then turned around and strode back to his side of the bench and sat down. Prosecution Artemis glared at him briefly and then stood up.

"Artemis has feelings of guilt, because he is guilty. I have shown you the undeniable proof. His phobia of the number four." Prosecution Artemis paused for a second and tilted his head to the side to see Artemis flinch in his wooden chair.

"...has neglected his duties as a human being, exploited many with his life of crime, been responsible for deaths and, and your Honour, he still hasn't changed." Prosecution Artemis declared, raising his hands up into the air as if in disbelief.

"Your Honour, you should do what is right. What needs to be done. You should stop Artemis from inflicting pain and misery on others. Sentence him as guilty, because that's what he is. Everything which has happened, everything which he has been part of, has resulted with bad consequences. This young man who is sitting in the box, he is evil and wrong and bad." He continued, gathering momentum and Artemis froze as he watched the prosecution accuse him of everything that he had done.

"Objection." Defence Artemis called out.

"Over ruled" The Judge replied waving a shadowy hand for Prosecution Artemis to continue.

"Thank you." Prosecution Artemis said with a steely look aimed at his opponent. "There is a reason why you fear the number four Artemis. It is not completely logical, however is does have some rational basis."

Artemis frowned as he heard this, not because of the mention of the number, but because Prosecution Artemis was about to tell him something which he didn't think could happen.

"Would you like to know?" Prosecution Artemis smiled his cold and confident smile, which caused a flash of anger for Artemis who nodded curtly in reply. _This is like how I would have been if my ten year old self continued to wreak his will over everything. _

"Let us go back into the past, a few years ago, to your meeting with a person who would change your life. At present you are _friends, _with her. Captain Holly Short. However, under what circumstances did you first meet her Artemis?"

Artemis stared back at the Prosecution Artemis unblinking, waiting for him to make his move.

"You kidnapped her! And over the next few years you continued to exploit her. Your decision to let her go freely led to that. And Artemis, everyone knows that when you decide to do something, you do it for a reason. You lied and manipulated Holly about the Spelltropy disease that apparently she had caused, made her believe that she had caused a potential epidemic, the condition of your mother. And then you continued to lie once you found out that was not the case."

"And Artemis has also apologised about that, an apology which has been accepted by Holly and he has made amends too." Defence Artemis objected.

"Yes, his idea for Holly to say goodbye to her old commander. Well, Holly is the first of the four. The four which Artemis has done wrong to." Prosecution Artemis declared.

Artemis sat dumbstruck, for the second time in his life, and the words repeated themselves in his mind. _First of the four I had done wrong to. But that means..._

"Yes, shall I continue?" Prosecution Artemis asked and Defence Artemis nodded his head in agreement.

"Of course." Artemis replied coldly, straightening up to look Prosecution Artemis in the eye with more determination than before.

"You're guilt about your friend Holly, is the most strong. Almost the catalyse for the Atlantis Complex. There is guilt mainly because you let her die alone. Artemis, what kind of a friend does that make you. When Leon Abbot ran his sword into her heart and she called for you, you ignored her. Now, tell me defence, how can you defend that?"

Prosecution Artemis asked sternly and Defence Artemis stared back, watching but didn't say a word, then he glanced up to Artemis who sat in his box who looked back at him in shock_. He is speaking the truth, Holly called and I didn't go to her, she died without a friend_. Artemis dredged up the horrible, hopeless feeling as he remembered Holly collapsing on the volcano crater.

"Let us continue." Prosecution Artemis carried on, a smirk as he knew that he was on his way to a result. Now, Butler is another friend, is he not?" Artemis nodded weakly, "And you call him your old friend too. A term of affection. Yet, your greed led to his death too."

"Objection." Defence Artemis called out loudly, and Prosecution Artemis turned to look at him, bemused. "Your Honour, Arno Blunt was the one who shot Domovoi Butler." The judge nodded a shadowy head in agreement.

"Stick to the complete facts Defence." His low muffled voice ordered.

"But Artemis, your greed led to you both to a meeting at the En Fin restaurant where Butler was shot dead because of you." Artemis had paled, even more than he normally looked. "Where you had gone to meet a well known criminal to make a deal. How much did you offer to keep the technology off the market for a year? Was it worth more or less than your big bodyguard's life?"

Artemis' eyes were wide, he was watching as Prosecution Artemis was digging his grave. _These are all facts, true that I am not the same person, but I did all of this, I was the reason that this happened._ He paused, _four, there are four reasons why I fear the number. Oh no. _

"Now let us continue to the third point. The third factor of the fear of four." Prosecution Artemis teased subtly. "Now, Butler was seen as a father figure to you, and this was because your own father had been missing, presumed dead, after an explosion of his ship the Fowl Star in the Kola Bay. Shall we discuss him for a little while?"

Defence Artemis merely nodded and began to root around in his own paperwork. Artemis on the other hand, gripped his seat tightly and knew that he was about to regret hearing everything that Prosecution Artemis was about to say.

"In actual fact, there's not really much to discuss." He continued, shaking his head in disappointment. "After all, you did give the order to shoot him." Prosecution Artemis left those words hanging in the air and Artemis shook slightly, remembering as the dart flew through the icy air and impacted on his father's chest. Then his father tumbled down into the cold, dark waters.

"And let us not forget your mother. Angeline Fowl. She almost died in the Spelltropy incident. Opal Koboi took your mother's body and used it to present the symptoms. And for what, a petty little feud which I recall you started, by getting involved in the People's matters." Prosecution Artemis smirked again. "What's the matter Artemis, it's the truth, these are facts and there is no way that you can defend this." He added turning towards Defence Artemis who was now leaning over his desk and tapping his pen on the dark mahogany wood. "But, you can try."

* * *

_Ahhh, now I can guess what you're thinking. Yep, that hole that you dug Arty is looking pretty deep. Is he able to get out with Defence Artemis' help. I can only hope you think that I've written it well. _

_And if I ain't... _

_Weeeelllll, the captain is supposed to go down with the sinking ship, does it mean that I, the writer, am jumping into the hole with Arty? I'm gonna have to rely on his brains to get me out. I only hope that we're not four feet under... ^~^_


	4. The Defence

_Thanks for all the reviews, faves and alerts. Glad your all still liking this... XD_

_So the Defence... (and my fingers are still crossed.) :D (I couldn't really wait, I don't really like it much down this hole, and just a bit nervous ^~^)_

* * *

Defence Artemis grinned and Artemis paled even more. If he was as white as a sheet before, then now he was completely colourless. He couldn't see the arguments for him being not guilty as everything that Prosecution Artemis had said was true. He was the one who gave the order to shoot his father, he stood by and watched Holly die, he had lied to her. He was the reason why they were there at the En Fin restaurant, and had goaded Arno Blunt minutes before Butler had been shot by the thug. The only thing stopping him from putting his head into his hands was that he would give satisfaction to Prosecution Artemis and that was something which was determined not to do. _It appears that I shall be my own downfall. With myself attempting to defend. _His mind rambled as he watched Defence Artemis stand up to speak.

"You are correct. Those were the facts." Defence Artemis stated and Artemis bit the inside of his cheek with worry. This was not defending him; he was agreeing with the Prosecution, _W__hat did he think he was doing? _

"Thank you." Prosecution Artemis smirked.

"Yet," Defence Artemis tacked on and watched Prosecution Artemis's smile stall and doubt flashed through his icy blue eyes, making them icier than before. "The Prosecution has neglected to mention the main facts. The important ones which he was babbling on about earlier. Artemis has never neglected his duties. As a friend or as a son."

"Go on." Prosecution Artemis said scowling.

Defence Artemis smiled and Artemis tapped his fingers on the bench waiting to hear what he had to say.

"You elaborated on why Artemis has a phobia of the number four, yet what about the obsession with fives?" He paused for a moment to let everyone consider.

"Because there are five things which Artemis did that not only changed him for the better, but can also be seen as exemplary examples of him carrying out his duties."

Artemis only blinked as he listened to Defence Artemis explain his points, and he listened closely.

"Artemis has been a son, he forsake gold, almost half a ton, to buy a favour to heal his mother. He choose his mother over money. That is the first of the five."

Then he turned to Prosecution Artemis and emphasised his words, "He also brought together his separated parents. The prosecution has touched on this early. Artemis' father had been kidnapped by the Russian Mafia and Artemis went to bring him back. His plan succeeded, and his family reunited. The second of the five."

Artemis let out a sign of relief, a small one which nobody else could hear. Because he had realised the line of thought which the Defence was taking.

"You say that Artemis has been a bad friend. He has helped his friends to save the world several times from Opal Koboi, and without price." Prosecution Artemis continued. "He has amended for past events. That is the third of the five. He has gone to help his friends, risking his own life to keep their safety and secret."

"Yet he let his friend die alone." Jumped in Prosecution Artemis, scowling openly at Defence Artemis.

"And he saved her too. If he had neglected the count to hold Holly's hand whilst she died, then she would not be alive today. And I think that would be a far worse alternative. Wouldn't you say?" Prosecution Artemis huffed in reply as he too realised where this was going.

"And not only did Artemis save Holly's life, but a whole race. What does he have to be guilty about there? That is the fourth of the five."

"So, tell us then. The fifth of the five?" Prosecution Artemis said sarcastically, yet there was an unusual glint in his eye as he looked up from his pile of papers.

"The fifth of the five. You accused Artemis that he had neglected his duty of being a son, a friend and a brother. Artemis has done all to the best of his capabilities. And I can assure you, your Honour that he has done the last especially well." Defence Artemis turned to Artemis who whispered the answer.

"The nano wafers."

"Exactly. Would you like to explain?" Defence Artemis asked and Artemis nodded standing up.

"The nano wafers. I designed them to reflect the sun's rays. To help stop global warming." He answered clearly.

"Exactly your Honour. You can see that Artemis had attempted to make the world a better place, for everyone, including his brothers." Defence Artemis explained.

"He has not neglected his duties and the obsession with the number five is his way in which his mind was trying to fight back to dismiss the feelings of guilt. Because that is all that they are. Simply feelings. They have no rootedness to what has actually happened. Artemis believed he was responsible, yet in actual fact, he was never guilty. He has been forgiven and now he has to learn to let it go." Defence Artemis looked pointedly at Artemis who nodded in acknowledgement.

The shadowy Judge turned to glance at Artemis and then looked back at the two lawyers. "Closing statements. Prosecution Artemis." He instructed while Defence Artemis sat back down, passing the floor over to his opponent. This was their last chance, for both, to make an impact on the Judge. Whatever was said now was the defining moment.

"Five, yes, of course. And I suppose you that you think five outweighs four." Prosecution Artemis said spitefully. Defence Artemis didn't reply, only stared back in amusement.

"However, let us also consider what will happen if Artemis goes free with a not guilty verdict." Prosecution Artemis paused and turned to Judge, then to Defence Artemis. "What do you think will happen?"

"I believe that Artemis will continue to complete his duties to the best of his ability." Defence Artemis replied with conviction; however he was unsure with where Prosecution Artemis was going.

"Really? Now that's interesting. Because I really don't think that will happen." Prosecution Artemis stated. "Because Artemis Fowl is a criminal. And he continues to be. He won't ever stop. He will continue to commit criminal acts and in turn this will lead to others getting hurt. Mainly his family and friends. History shall repeat itself." He turned to face Artemis who was glaring at him, knowing that Prosecution Artemis was grasping at straws which weren't there. He was lying.

"Artemis is addicted to crime and his only love is for gold and money. He may have tried to change, but they were still criminal acts. Whatever the defence may try to make you believe your Honour."

"And we shall end up here in a few more years time. Judge, Artemis Fowl is guilty. He is a criminal and he is not fit to leave this courtroom." Prosecution Artemis finished, loudly and dramatically.

Prosecution Artemis stood up to say his closing statement. "Artemis Fowl has changed. We can look back and see that he is not the same person he was a few years ago. He has seen what crime has done to people and he no longer wishes to be that person. He has donated millions to charity, effectively stolen from the rich to give to those who were in need. He has given back stolen art to the world. Do you need more examples, because there are many. Are those the sort of acts a criminal does?" He glanced at Prosecution Artemis who seemed unaffected.

"The nano wafer project was another turning point. Artemis was using his intellect to make things better. However, the main underlying reason for the project was that if it was successful he would abandon all criminal enterprises and follow in the footsteps of his father. Because he wants to be better. Now, your Honour, I'm not insinuating that people are good and bad, that is far from the truth. People are a mixture of both and Artemis has changed considerably. Who better to continue to do his work, other than himself? He is not guilty and cannot be found guilty because it simply isn't true." Defence Artemis finished and then stood in silence.

"I shall consider your arguments." The Judge announced, "And then the verdict." Defence Artemis sat down.

_It is almost over. _Artemis thought, _The defence has proved more, whereas the prosecution has seemed like a broken record. I have changed. There, is a difference between guilt and feeling responsible. If I had not done those things, then how would the world look today? It has worked out and I should be glad because of that. _He watched the Judge lean back in his chair. _Perhaps I shall learn to let it go. Holly, Butler and Mother have forgiven me. Now I must do the same for myself, if I am ever to leave and see them again. _

_

* * *

_

_Am I out of the hole?  
Review to let me know what you think. CH5 The Verdict will be up very very soon. _


	5. The Verdict

_So, this is it. The Verdict. And I have to say my thank you's now._

_So thank you to all who alerted and favourited this story. That's really brilliant!_  
_And thank you to all who reviewed._  
_Ktw 18, Victoria of Memphis, mischievous101, disney-movie-lover, Steinbock, ZeZe123, Sweet-With-Talent, Anzlee, Foalina, RAHbooks and elestria kion. _

_And an extra thank you to Sweet-With-Talent for the law help and for making me realise that I was taking too long between updating CH2 and CH3. :D_

_-rupzydaisy_

* * *

The Verdict.

The Judge sat back in the shadows, leaning against the high back of his chair deep in thought. Or perhaps he had already made his decision and wanted to make the three Artemis' wait. There was silence for a minute then the Judge spoke in his muffled voice.

"After consideration I am inclined to believe that the Prosecution has not looked at all the facts and explanations. Whereas the Defence has proved beyond doubt that Artemis has completed, to the best of his abilities, his duties. To his friends and his family. Defence Artemis was correct in stating that Artemis could not distinguish between guilt and the feelings of guilt which had no real basis."

The shadow turned to the left to face Artemis, although he still couldn't see who it was.

"Artemis Fowl Junior, you are not guilty." The Judge decreed and Artemis leant back in his chair. Defence Artemis turned to smile at him and then began to gather his things and put them in his bag, ready to leave. Prosecution Artemis, on the other hand, seemed extremely irritated because he had lost. He simply glared at the other two, nodded at the Judge, swept his belongings into his bag and walked out.

Defence Artemis had finished packing and then walked over to the Judge. The Judge passed over a small silver key, stood, then exited the courtroom from the door behind him. Defence Artemis walked over to the box in which Artemis sat, slotted the key into the side and turned. He then pushed on the wooden door and it opened up. Artemis stepped down to thank him.

"It was child's play really. I'm sure that you could even see the points. Now it's all resolved. You are cured of your Atlantis Complex." Defence Artemis explained, moved his briefcase to his right hand and held out his left.

Artemis shook it and smiled back. "Thank you." He said sincerely.

"Well, I was the best person for the job." Defence Artemis joked as he walked towards the exit. He paused after opening it, "Oh and Artemis, you have to wait here." He instructed and then passed through, out of sight.

Artemis frowned, _Wait for what? I assumed it was over._  
Then the exit door reopened and Orion walked through. Well Artemis didn't actually know it was Orion until he spoke. Orion looked exactly the same as him, same hair, same face, yet he was different to Prosecution Artemis and Defence Artemis as they were both older. Looking at Orion was like looking in a mirror, except Orion was a little more cheerful, full of optimism and strange thoughts from odd daydreams almost flashed behind his eyes.

"Ah ha. It was a noble victory!" Orion said nodding his head in congratulation at Artemis. Artemis mentally winced.

"Why are you here?" Artemis inquired politely as the smile from Orion's face slipped off.

"To say goodbye. You won. I have...not lost...but there is no need for me any longer." Orion explained sadly.

"Oh." Was all Artemis could reply, he didn't know how else to respond.

"But we had adventures to rival any other hero, Superman, Batman, Sherlock, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command or even Pikachu." Orion babbled and Artemis frowned. "We have fought and you have won!" He finished triumphantly.

"Yes, that's correct. But what will happen to you now?"

"I will go, and so will you. Ah, send my regards to the two noble knights and the trusty steed." Orion said and Artemis nodded his head, slightly distracted at how he would leave this strange courtroom, then he realised that Orion was talking about Juliet, Butler and Foaly.

"And Artemis." Orion said, he looked down at his feet for a moment and then back up. "Tell the fair maiden, Holly, that I will miss her dearly."

Artemis was slightly taken aback by Orion's seriousness.

"I promise. I will." Artemis told his alter. It was his last wish and Artemis knew that things could have been so easily the other way around.

"She does not deserve even the both of us together." Orion added and then smiled sadly at Artemis who held out his hand.

Orion took it and began to slowly disappear. They both looked down to watch his legs dissolve in a flurry of golden sparks. Although these were not painful like the blue ones which had attacked Artemis once before. With these golden sparks came a feeling of peacefulness. Orion smiled a little wider as his torso vanished, the sparks began creeping up his neck. Artemis' hand was outstretched but not holding Orion's anymore.

"Remember me." Orion whispered and then he was gone. For Artemis the re-association of himself and Orion's personalities merging again, and then Orion to be buried deep down into his unconsciousness was, weird. For a split second he was both Artemis and Orion. He could calculate the density of any metal and daydream about events in a book which he had not even read. And dragons, there was something about dragons and saving damsels in distress.

The moment passed and he was himself again; Artemis Fowl the Second and had no strange dragon thoughts anymore.

"How could I forget." He said out loud, although he knew that Orion would not be able to hear.

_Now that the trial is over and I am not guilty, I wonder what will happen next. _

He didn't have to wait long. Seconds later the room began to lose its colour. The brightness increased and the benches of the Prosecution and Defence slowly turned white. So did the walls, and the judge's box. The whole room began to turn a brilliant white, so bright that Artemis had to squint to check if he had lost his colour too. He had not. There was a noise in the background and he strained to hear it. It sounded like intermittent bleeps. _Bleep, bleep, bleep..._ They got louder and he tried to think what they could be. Then he closed his eyes because the room had gotten too bright to see and it hurt his eyes.

* * *

Not only did his eyes hurt, but so did his head. He had a severe headache and he could hear the infernal bleeps. The tinny sound made his head throb even more. He groaned and pulled a hand up to his head. And he realised that he wasn't standing up, he was lying down.

"Artemis?" He heard Holly call. He groaned in response and opened his eyes, blinking from the harsh fluorescent lights. His mother pushed forwards past Holly.

"Artemis? Are you alright?" She asked worriedly, putting her arms around her son.

"I am better Mother." He replied slowly and then smiled at them all. Angeline stared at him, Argon had generally informed her about her son's condition and his fear of the number four, yet she didn't completely understand the meaning of that sentence.

Holly and Butler did though. "Four, four! Artemis that was four. And you're not..." Holly broke off with a huge grin and Angeline sighed with relief. Butler abandoned his post by the door to put a hand on his charge's shoulder.

"Well done Artemis." He congratulated in his deep voice.

And Artemis smiled back at them all. Because he really did understand. In the time after the Defence Artemis, Prosecution Artemis and the Judge faded and Orion appeared, he had a chance to collect his thoughts. He had friends and his family, and because they were, they would forgive him for what he had done. And they already had. It was Artemis himself that couldn't let go of the feelings of guilt which then built up to the Atlantis Complex. But now he was cured and ready to continue to save the world. After all, it was he who was the best person for the job, and the nanowafer machine would have to be re built and perhaps redesigned a little so that it looked better than a fridge.

* * *

_Review for the last time :D_


End file.
